Count to Ten!
by Kakashi1901
Summary: Mai is trapped in the Shadow Realm. Marik is the only person she still remembers, but his attempts to make her feel less lonely make her stay even worse. Rape/non-con, graphic depiction of violence, don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, I have actually been thinking about this ff a long time until I finally wrote it. This will be a two-shot and the second chapter will follow soon. Please let me know what you think and I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes ;-)

Loneliness, darkness and fear. There was nothing else here, wherever _here_ was. She could remember her duel with Marik and she knew that he'd done something to her, something terrible. He had erased the memories of her friends. No matter how hard she tried to think of them, they were gone and the only person she saw before her inner eye was Marik. She could hear his insane laughter; see his distorted grin on his face even though he wasn't there.

Mai had no idea how long she had been in his realm – the Shadow Realm. She was still trapped in this huge hourglass.

The sand was trickling down on her and it was only a matter of time until she was fully covered by it. The urge to scream was immense, but no matter how hard she tried, no sound was heard. Nobody would hear her cry for help. She was alone, forever.

Before she had been trapped in here she remembered the feeling of having friends, but Marik took it all away from her and she was lonely again, like she had been before when she'd participated in Pegasus' tournament.

Tears made her vision grew dim and she closed her eyes to escape this world. She tried to think of something nice, but she couldn't. There was nothing, no memory to comfort her here.

Suddenly she felt the weight of the sand disappear and before she realized that she was no longer in the hourglass she dropped to her knees as she lost her balance.

When Mai got up again she saw that she stood in a long hallway, but she couldn't make out where its ends were in either way. She could barely see something, but then she could hear voices deep down the hallway.

Who was there? It sounded like it was a group of people and it felt so familiar, although she had no idea who was talking.

She decided to give it a shot and followed the dark way down the hallway from where she was hearing the voices. At first she went slowly until she started running. It was strange. Mai had been running for a few minutes now, but the voices didn't seem to get closer.

But then out of nowhere she could hear another voice, clearly behind her. It was _him_. She stopped abruptly and turned around. He was not there – not yet. Mai panicked. She didn't want to see him, so she started running again, now trying to escape him instead of following the happy voices.

"You cannot run forever, my dear." His voice was still too close and she could also make out the sounds of his steps.

What was wrong with her? She was no frightened, little girl, she was a self-confident woman who would never run away, but now here with him all her confidence was gone, vanished like the memories of her friends.

"Sooner or later you have to face me again. There is nobody left for you here, except for me." A deep chuckle followed his words. Mai increased her pace. If she could choose she would rather meet him later than sooner.

Far away Mai could see a small split of light - a door. As she reached it, she opened it as soon as possible and shut the door behind her. Bright light dazzled her and she covered her eyes with her arm.

Where was she? When the light vanished she opened her eyes again. Mai was back on the airship, more precisely upstairs where she had been duelling with this psycho Marik.

Nobody was here and she wondered why the door had led her to this place. Was she back in the real world or was this another trick?

Her question was answered, when the man who had tormented her here, appeared right in front of her.

"Welcome back, I thought this would be a nice place to start my little game."

Marik folded his arms across his chest and Mai could see that he wasn't wearing his duel disk. Slowly she backed away from him, afraid of what he was about to do, as he obviously didn't plan to play Duel Monsters, but there was nowhere where she could go.

"You cannot escape from here. You will be trapped in the Shadow Realm forever and the only person with you will be me, so you better get used to it or your stay will become even more unpleasant. It's up to you." Another chuckle followed and a smug look remained on his face.

He was right, but she wouldn't succumb to his games that easily, but the moment she wanted to turn and run away, it happened. Out of nowhere appeared the two chain-like monsters which had trapped her against a giant wall of an altar during her duel with Marik and now they did the same again.

Marik burst out laughing his insane laughter. His eyes had this creepy glow and Mai closed hers, so that she didn't need to look at him.

Suddenly she felt something cold at her cheek. She cringed and made a surprised sound as the cold object slid down her body and halted at her thigh. Mai could also feel that Marik was standing really close to her now and she decided to get an eyeful.

A wide grin welcomed her and she saw that the cold object had been his Millennium Rod. As she tried to avoid his gaze, he stowed away the Rod behind his back, where he usually put it when he duelled.

"Go away. Don't touch me!" Mai tried to sound strong, but in reality her voice trembled.

"I haven't touched you yet, sweetheart."

Contrary to his words Marik closed the gap between them and pressed his body against hers.

"Aren't you lonely, Mai? I know that your strong character is only a façade to hide the fact that you desperately need people to comfort you and I'm the only one here and the only one you know, so there's no need to push me away."

No matter what this man said, whatever came from his lips, he always sounded like a lunatic. Mai tried as hard as possible to push her body further into the stone wall, but there was no way to escape the touch from this man.

"I said don't touch me, you creep." This time she sounded as confident as she intended to.

"It seems you're still not as desperate as I had hoped you were, but you'll see the longer you're trapped in the Shadow Realm the greater becomes your devotion for me."

Marik raised his arms in order to put his hands in hers. Then he tilted his head slightly to be closer to her face as he was a bit taller than her.

Mai panicked. She could endure a lot, but not this lunatic trying to kiss her. Before he could succeed in his task she turned her head to the side as far as possible. The position was more than uncomfortable, but still better than the alternative.

At first Mai thought he'd abandon his plan, but then she felt something wet at her cheek. Instead of kissing her Marik did something even more disgusting, at least in Mai's opinion. Like a predator playing with his prey he licked her face down from her chin up to her temple with his tongue.

Mai was petrified. She didn't know what she could do. There was no way out of here. She was chained and whatever Marik had in mind to do with her, she had no chance to escape. Why was he doing this to her? To be honest, she never thought that this man took any pleasure in sexual things. She thought that he got his pleasure from tormenting people in a more psychological way, but now she was proven differently.

His face was still close to hers. Mai still didn't move and tried to ignore his presence, which was an impossible task. Marik's right hands slid down from her hand to her waist until it founds its way to her thigh. When his fingers came in touch with her bare skin she could feel goose bumps spreading all over her legs. He leaned back a bit to grab her chin with his other hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Mai couldn't hold back the question. She was forced to look the man directly into his eyes. He smiled while he was stroking her upper leg with his slender fingers.

"Well sweetheart, contrary to my other weaker self, I do enjoy the company of a beautiful woman." His hand came extremely close to her most intimate region, but stopped before it touched it.

"And I know you dreamed about someone doing this to you, but as you don't remember anyone besides me, I am more than willing to take his part."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just leave me alone, you pervert!"

Marik let out an evil laughter.

"How about that, you tell me the name of the person, the one who tried to save you from me and I leave you alone."

His hand was still caressing her sensitive skin, which made it hard for her to concentrate. She tried to think about anyone she knew, but all she could see before her inner eye were shadows of people – no faces or names coming to her mind. Why couldn't she remember anyone?

"I…his name is…" She tried to play out time, but it was useless.

"Yes?" He came so close to her face that their lips were almost touching.

"I …I don't know." Her voice sounded sad. He had known that it wasn't possible for her to remember anyone, but still the hope to escape him had tricked her. She sighed.

"You see…this is my realm and now you're part of it. You're loneliness will end today, because I won't leave you. As the only person you know, I will make you need nobody else anymore."

His hand finally found its way between her legs and she gasped in surprise.

"Don't"

His hand stopped and his face drew closer to hers once again.

"You want me to stop?" He spoke in his mockingly. If Mai would be her old self, it would have been no problem to answer him in a challenging manner, but this whole situation she was trapped in made her weak and frightened.

"I don't need anyone, not even you. Just leave me alone." This was the best she could come up with in her current state.

Marik let out a deep chuckle, but to Mai's relieve his hand let her go.

"You seem to forget that this is my realm and you're not in the position to give orders, sweetheart, but if you don't like what I'm about to do, maybe another more torturous treatment suits your current situation better" He spoke slowly as if he wanted to explain something to a child.

"You must know, for me it's almost equally satisfying."

What was he talking about? Mai turned her face around to see what he was about to do as she felt him taking a step back from her. She watched him anxious, not knowing what he was about to do to her. No, this wasn't happening. Was he really going to torture her now? Of course he was, he was a mad psychopath. The thought of Marik being turned on by torturing her was even more disturbing than the alternative he had offered her before. But now it was too late.

Marik turned his attention to Mai's right hand which was still strongly enchained to the stone wall. His eyes gleamed dangerously when he grabbed her hand. Surprisingly she felt that the shackle loosening slightly which allowed her hand if not Marik would have it fixated to move more freely.

"I want you to count to ten for me now, one number for each finger."

He put her index finger between his thumb and the rest of his hand and slowly started to push the finger backwards towards the back of her hand.

It took Mai a second to realize what Marik was planning to do, but it was already too late. With a disturbing crunch she felt her bones get broken and a cry filled with pure pain escaped her lungs.

In horror she saw her deformed finger hanging from her hand. The pain was numbing and tears rolled down her cheeks. Mai felt her chest tightening as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs.

Through her blurred vision she could see Marik's face change from amused to angry and the next thing she felt was a brutal blow striking her stomach.

A loud painful groan was heard and the few air which was left to her was pushed out of her immediately. Pain was dominating all her senses now and she could barely hear Marik spoke to her.

"I told you to count to ten."

Although she knew he was standing right next to her, she felt like his voice was whirring through her mind as if he spoke from everywhere around her. Not knowing if any sound would leave her lips she opened her mouth and a croaking "One" was heard.

"That's better." Marik sounded satisfied while Mai tried to regain her senses and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, but the pain was too dominating.

Mai wasn't prepared for the second blow. Another crackling sound reached her ears and a burning stinging started its way from her hand through her whole body. With all her power she suppressed another cry, instead she pressed a forced "Two" between her lips.

"Good girl, the second it's already easier, but we still have eight to go." Marik laughed.

Eight – the number, normally a small one seemed the biggest one in the universe right now. She couldn't endure such pain. No she couldn't.

"Please...stop it." She begged.

"Unfortunately, I'm not able to feel compassion and I see myself a very consistent man, so we'll continue until we reached number ten."

Despair and helplessness were added to the pain she felt while she was listening to his words.

Then he continued his torment. Next he broke her ring finger - "Three". Her pinkie followed afterwards - "Four". The thumb was the worst she experienced so far and she was only barely able to produce sounds others than screams anymore - "F...Fi...Five." It was more a whisper, but fortunately Marik was satisfied by that as he didn't choose to punish her with another blow with his Millennium Rod.

While he let go of her hand and turned his attention to the other she dared to take a look at her right one. All fingers pointed in directions they normally wouldn't be able to. She felt a strong throbbing and wondered while she was still able to stay conscious. She wasn't used to such pain and she had hoped that she would pass out when Marik would continue, but now a frightening perception dominated her thoughts. She wouldn't be able to lose her consciousness, not here, not in the Shadow Realm.

"Six" She almost forgot the count. Her mind was spinning. Crack – no she couldn't say it, there was no air in her lungs, no way to say something. "S...Se...Se..."

"Come on, you can do it! I want to hear it." Marik's soothing voice was close to her ear. His hot breath tickled her skin.

"Se...seve...sev...en."

Not caring anymore, she felt his lips kissing her tear-streaked cheek, before he continued. Crack - "Eight" This time she found her voice again.

"Nine." Mai knew she was close to the end. It was only one left. It was almost over. She hold on to this thought when the last finger was broken and she heard the crunching sound one last time.

"Ten." Sweat and tears mixed on her face and she greedily sucked in the air.

A few minutes, or at least it felt like an eternity, nothing happened. It was as if Marik had suddenly disappeared, but then she was proven differently. Marik's grinning face appeared only inches away from her.

"I really need to thank you for that, I've never planned to actually torture you, but I'm glad you prefer that treatment more than my other attempt to take care of you."

"You twisted my words just as you like. I never wanted you to do that." She finally regained back some of her strength.

"Don't worry. I'm not finished with you yet. I'm still planning to accompany you through these troubled times and make you feel good. And as we are in the Shadow Realm, I have control over you body, what you feel and how much pain you are able to endure, just look at your fingers, getting ready to repeat what has been done to them."

Mai's eyes widened when she realized that her fingers were healed again. Just now she felt that the pain had vanished too. Instead of pain she felt fear rising inside of her. He wasn't going to start again, was he?

However this time, he grabbed her chin and while he forced her to open her mouth he pressed himself against her and entered her with his tongue. She gulped in surprise, but deep inside she was more than relived that this was the only thing happening to her now. The thought of Marik touching her like before was now more than appealing. Everything was better than being tortured again.

While one of his hands was still forcing her to open her mouth the other had found its way back between her legs.

This time there was no teasing. Mai felt two fingers removing the disturbing cloth of her panties and then starting to play with her clit. There was nothing she could do about it and a deep moan escaped her, when she felt the touch at her most sensitive area.

Marik released her mouth and looked her deep in the eyes while he still played with her.

"Oh, so in the end, you do like it when I touch you, sweetheart. It only took you ten fingers to realize that"

"No…that's not true…" Mai tried to concentrate at the words, but it seemed like this was all too much for her to handle, but after all the pain she longed for this arousing feeling which filled her body more intensively than she would have ever imagined.

She couldn't like what he was doing to her, not after what she just experienced. This was wrong. She couldn't let him win. But unfortunately this was the first time since she was trapped in this endless world of shadows that she felt something good.

Was it really worth fighting against it? Maybe Marik was right. If she let him have his way, she might be able to enjoy it as well. In the end, it was either that or being brutally raped by the man, which she was sure he was capable of, after what he had already done.

"Don't try to deny that you like it Mai." Marik's words tore her out of her thoughts. He was still staring at her, his eyes gleaming with pure lust and madness.

Before Mai had the chance to answer, the two fingers stopped rubbing her clit and entered her now wet pussy with full length. She gasped in surprise and pleasure. Thrusting as deep inside her as possible, he felt her breathing becoming shallower.

"Fine." It was more a whisper, what escaped between Mai's moans.

"What did you say?" She was pretty sure that Marik had exactly heard her voice and that he was only mocking her again.

He halted his motion for a second and waited for her to speak.

"I said 'fine'."

"So you want me to continue?" His grin returned to his face.

Mai didn't want to say it, but she knew she had to.

"Yes, continue." She felt blood rushing to her cheeks. This was so embarrassing. She really had given in so fast. There was only one last hope, which lurked somewhere deep down in her brain. Maybe this was just happening in her mind. Maybe this wasn't true. Maybe this was only one of Marik's illusions or mind control tricks.

"So you finally realized that there is no way to escape me, but I propose we continue this in a more comfortable place."


	2. Chapter 2

Mai's vision blurred and she felt the cold stone, which she was bound to disappearing. Her chains were gone too and they weren't on the air ship anymore, instead she found herself in a small chamber furnished with only one huge bed.

Marik still stood extremely close to her, but he wasn't touching her. With one swift motion he got rid of his cape and threw it to the floor. Only seconds later the rest followed, so that his upper body was fully naked. Well defined muscles appeared under his black shirt. Mai swallowed and suppressed her wish to touch his tanned skin.

Before he continued to undress himself, he grabbed her harshly and united them in another kiss. Her hands were pressed against his strong chest and now that she had willingly agreed to this she forgot all about her fear and hatred and began to stroke his skin.

It was soft, which surprised her a bit. Goose bumps spread over his abdomen and a feeling of success fulfilled Mai. The thought that this man wanted to be touched by her as well gave her back some of her power which she normally had over men.

Her hands wandered to his back. Suddenly the skin felt rough and uneven and she hesitated for a second. Then she remembered that Marik had told during their duel, that the Pharaoh's secret was somehow depicted on his back. She had thought about it for a short time and always pictured some kind of tattoo, but this felt like the signs and pictures had been carved into the skin.

Marik suddenly broke their kiss. He looked at her and spoke slowly.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Why are you hesitating to touch me there?"

It was as if he had heard her thoughts. This man was scary after all, but she always needed to remember that she was in the Shadow Realm, his Shadow Realm and she had no idea how great his powers went inside here.

Instead of answering him she started stroking his back with her hands.

"Yes, there you go"

Marik whispered seductively in her ear.

Then he searched for a way to get rid of Mai's clothes while she was still caressing him. It didn't take him long and they followed Marik's to the floor and two hands greedily found their way to her breasts.

Mai moaned at the touch when Marik squeezed her hard. He played with her right nipple and his mouth sucked on the left. Now it was too much, she just clutched her hands in Marik's back and threw her head backwards to give him better access to her chest.

There was no way back now, she was actually making out with the creepiest men she ever met. One part of her mind still hoped that this was all an illusion caused by the shadows she was still trapped in, but another part of her, now becoming even more dominant, just wanted to enjoy the touches and the satisfaction this man was going to cause her.

Marik, still playing with her breasts, pushed her slowly to the bed behind her, until she finally fell on the mattress. He was now on top of her and his mouth wandered over her stomach to her crotch.

Mai's hands now laid beside her and she closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation even better. Why had she even tried to avoid this?

She felt how Marik undressed the rest of her clothing and finally spread her legs to get a close look on her most intimate region.

"Look what we have here. You're so wet and I haven't even done that much." His voice echoed in her head, but she didn't open her eyes. Even without looking at him she saw his triumphal grin spread all over his face.

She gasped when she felt his fingers entering her. He pushed two of them deep inside her and back out again. Then he repeated the action and became faster each time.

Mai started panting and her breathing became shallow.

His fingers were long and slender which allowed them to thrust deeper than she was used to when she had been fingered before. Another sensation was added when Marik started licking her clit while he was still pounding his fingers inside. His skilled tongue pleased her sensitive area and made her cry out in ecstasy.

"Yes, scream for me." Marik's deep voice vibrated against her sensitive skin.

Suddenly he removed his fingers and tongue and eventually Mai opened her eyes and looked at him.

She was breathing heavily now and her chest rose and sank visibly.

Not breaking their eye contact, Marik's finger went lower and moistened her asshole before he slowly pushed one finger inside.

Mai's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"

Without answering her, he added another finger and Mai let out a painful groan. Her inner muscles tightened around the fingers and she didn't know if she liked what Marik was planning to do.

"It hurts." She finally said.

Marik grinned evilly.

"It's supposed to hurt." His face was retorted to a mad grin.

His other hand massaged her clit again which slightly distracted her from the pain. She laid her head back on the mattress and tried to relax.

Mai had almost forgotten the pain when a third finger was added. She tried to stop the cry from emerging without success. Then she felt tears running down her cheeks, but even though it hurt another feeling spread inside her as Marik increased his pace and pushed his fingers in and out several times, before he eventually let go of her.

Now that the fingers were gone, she felt empty. Without her noticing it, she had enjoyed the touch more than she had felt the pain.

Mai rested on her elbows now and watched while Marik was getting rid of his pants and shoes. His fully erected cock took her attention and excitement but also fear rose inside of her. He was in control and she knew that although she'd agreed to this he would decide what he wanted to do, not caring if she would feel pain or pleasure. Mai bet that this bastard would be turned on even more, when he could cause her pain while he was fucking her.

"With which hole do you want to start, sweetheart?" He looked down to her exposed pussy and ass and grinned mischievously.

"As if I have a choice, you sick bastard" She tried to sound confident and smug, but her voice trembled again.

He placed himself on her body and whispered in her ear.

"Pain is only another sort of pleasure."

A shiver ran down her spine.

Marik drew back a bit and positioned himself before he brutally entered her asshole. Two sounds were heard while he was now thrusting deep inside of her. A deep satisfied groan and a cry, fulfilled by pure pain.

Marik shuddered at the sound. His cock was tightly squeezed inside her and it was not an easy task to steadily thrust his length deep in and out again. His hands rested on her breasts and massaged them while he was roughly fucking her.

Mai felt only pain. The thick, long cock which pushed its way deep inside her ass was nothing compared to two or three fingers. She felt as if her insides were about to burst any second. Tears still rolled down her already wet cheeks and her hands clanged into the bedsheets, desperately trying to hold on to something.

Then when she thought he would never stop again he pulled out of her and she took a deep breath as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs before.

"I hate you...no, I despise you...You are ..." She couldn't think of a word which was offensive enough to describe him.

But as expected he let out his evil laughter and one of his hands stroked her cheek wiping away her tears.

"I guess sadist is the word you're looking for. Add that to your list of how to call me. I don't care about it, because in the end it's all true. I am a lunatic sadist who loves to make others feel pain and despair, but luckily for you I don't need to be nice and kind to make you feel pleasure too."

He pressed his lips on hers and pushed his tongue inside her mouth to claim it as his. At first Mai refused to reciprocate his kiss. Anger and hatred dominated her thoughts, but Marik didn't care about her feelings.

She gasped for air when he finally pulled away and gave him an angry look. He chuckled and positioned himself again, however this time, to Mai's relief, he pushed himself deep inside her pussy.

Pleasure went through her body and her head got emptied within a few seconds.

Not waiting any longer he pounded deep inside her. She couldn't help it, but loud and lustful sounds escaped her mouth before she was able to stop herself. Marik's body was leaning over her, both his hands rested next to her to stabilize himself.

His deep groans mixed with her high pitched screams and Mai felt her body tensing. She was close to reach her climax, but her heart was torn apart. On the one hand she longed so desperately for her release, but on the other hand she didn't want to grant him the triumph of making her come after what he had done to her.

The decision was taken away from her when she felt her body tightening even more around Marik's length and one last final cry echoed through the room. Only seconds later she could hear Marik's deep lustful groan which signalled his climax as well. Not caring about her he shot his load deep inside her and let his body collapse on hers. His hot sweaty skin was pressed against hers and his head rested next to her face.

With the weight of Marik's body it became even harder to breathe normally, but then she felt him rising again.

Mai had closed her eyes and hoped that he would just go away now. Shame and self-contempt spread inside her and for the first time since she had been trapped in the Shadow Realm she wished to be alone. She had the feeling that now that she let that happen, she wouldn't be able to look into her friend's eyes anymore.

The only good thing though, was that right now she couldn't remember any of them, but she knew that there were people caring for her. People who tried to defeat Marik and now she had betrayed them all. She didn't deserve to be saved.

"Are you regretting your decision to have succumbed to me so easily?"

Marik's mocking voice brought her mind back to reality.

"I never had a choice, did I? It was you who said, that you are the one in power in the Shadow Realm. So it was this or being raped, but if I think about it, there wasn't a great difference for me now."

She faced him more confident than ever before in here and sat up on the bed to feel more secure.

"If you wish to experience the difference my dear, I'm more than willing to prove you that this was the gentlest I am capable of. I would love to hear your scream and beg for me."

A deep chuckle followed his words and Mai visibly swallowed.

"No, I...that's not what I want..." Her voice trembled again.

"This is not about what you want sweetheart. You lost against me in a Shadow duel and that makes me your owner now. I can do whatever I want as often as I like. As long as nobody beats me in a duel, you will be trapped in here forever and this was only the start to make you get used to the situation. We will have a lot of fun from now on."

The words echoed through her head while the room was getting darker until it swallowed her completely. Finally she was alone again, but it was only a matter of time until he would come for her again and only the thought about what he would do to her was torturing her more than everything he had done to her before.

She raised her head and looked into pitch black nothingness.

"Somebody, please help me!"

This was it. I hope you enjoyed the story and I would like to hear your thoughts.


End file.
